


Fai Rumore/Make Noise

by Pearlofnight



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Pale King POV, Song Lyrics, esc italy, fai rumore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlofnight/pseuds/Pearlofnight
Summary: Pale King's thoughts on Pure Vessel, inspired by the Italian song "Fai Rumore"In the fanfic appears the lyrics of the song translated into English
Relationships: The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel & The Pale King
Kudos: 20





	Fai Rumore/Make Noise

**Author's Note:**

> An anonymous request from Tumblr. I uploaded it here because I think it's too long to be a tumblr post.

The Pale King was seated on his throne, in a now empty palace with no servants. Even the White Lady had left him to go into exile in the Queen's Gardens. The King's thoughts at that time were not addressed to his wife, but to his son captive inside the Black Egg.

**\---**

_You know what I think?_  
 _That I shouldn't be thinking,_  
 _that if I think about it then, I'm an animal_  
 _and if I think about you, you're a sou_ l

I shouldn't be thinking about you, I don't deserve after everything I've done to you and I've denied you all these years. I am just a monster, while you are a pure soul and I only realized it when my madness had now taken place.

_But maybe it's this storm_   
_that brings me to you_   
_And I know I shouldn't be found_   
_without an umbrella, even though_

They are the tears of insects plagiarized from the plague or only the water that filters from the lake, these tears that fall on the city and of which I walk only without any guard or rider to protect me. Now that my kingdom is collapsing because of the infection, I don't care about my safety or what remains of my people see me in these conditions.

_I realized that_   
_as far as I run away_   
_I always come back to you_

And every time I find myself in front of your statue, with your eyes and your face full of tears of suffering in which I have imprisoned you with chains and spells. And every time my heart trembles with pain and I go to the temple of the Black Egg and stop in front of that door, where the masks of the three dreamers stare at me and seem to reproach me for my wrong choices.

_Who make noise, here_   
_and I don't know if it's good for me_   
_if your noise suits me_

_But you make noise, yes_   
_and I can't stand_   
_this unnatural silence between you and me_

I rest my hands against the cold egg wall and ask you to make a sound or something to make me understand that you are still conscious and that I can save you. I know that this choice will not suit me and the kingdom, but I can no longer bear that terrible void that you left me. That terrible silence that is now in the White Palace, since your steps and the sound of your weapon are gone.

_And I'm walking without talking_   
_with nowhere to go_   
_I'm wearing down my shoes_   
_and perhaps my shoes_   
_know where to go_

Many times I found myself traveling through places without realizing it, my wings and my paws seem to know better than my mind, where my heart wants to go, even if it knows very well that it will only serve to suffer when I see the ghost of your memory pass by me.

_That I find myself in the same places again,_   
_exactly those places that I should have avoided_   
_and I pretend I don’t remember_   
_and I pretend to forget_

And I'm still in my personal pact of pain, although I know that a place that I should avoid in order not to pierce my heart again with swords of pain, but every time I find myself on that terrace looking at the view pretending that you are my baby close to me to hear my speeches and answer me in sign language or show me your progress in the art of fighting.  
Every time I would like not to remember and every time I try to forget not to suffer, but your black and empty eyes return once again to

_But I realize that_   
_as far as I run away_   
_I always come back to you_

But every time face my own traps to return once again to this place to relive again and again the happy moments I spent with you.

_Who make noise, here_   
_and I don't know if it's good for me_   
_if your noise suits me_

_But you make noise, yes_   
_and I can't stand_   
_this unnatural silence between you and me_

_But you make noise, yes_   
_and I can't stand_   
_this unnatural silence_

_And now I don't want to do without_   
_that beautiful noise you make_

Once again I find myself in front of that egg and start screaming and banging my fists against the door. I return again to invoke your noise and signal, which makes me understand that I must open that door and put an end to this madness of mine. We will go to your mother together and all three together will find a way to get rid of the plague.  
Please, make a sound with the chains and put an end to this excruciating silence, my son.

**\---**

Then the sound of the chains heard him and I immediately canceled the spell that keeps the entrance blocked inside the black egg. I immediately break the chains and take you in my arms before you can fall to the ground, while I find the sound of chains falling on the ground similar to an s.  
I hold you in my arms as she began to whisper: - Forgive me my son. Forgive your silly father ... -.  
You're also weak from the infection, return my hug and stay there in that hug, as the infection comes out of the temple and starts spreading again, but no cost was too big to get you back with me again, my son .  


  
And the king died of the infection with the last dream of being hugged to his son and starting a new life with him. The white palace with the death of the King began to disappear along with a white terrace, where the king and his son looked happy, before taking their hand and disappearing in an intense white light.


End file.
